lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Cameo appearances in Peter Jackson's The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit film trilogies
In Peter Jackson's film trilogies of The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit, most of the crew, their families, fans of Tolkien's work and the director himself made cameos in all the movies. The Lord of the Rings film trilogy The Fellowship of the Ring *Gino Acevedo - senior prosthetics supervisor and visual creature special effects art director at Weta Workshop who portrayed "Sindri", one of the seven Dwarf Lords *Ben Britton - production worker at Weta Workshop who played an Elf in the Battle of the Last Alliance *Xander Forterie - prosthetics technician for Weta Workshop who portrayed "Uri", one of the seven Dwarf Lords *Mark Fry - later Weta Workshop member, appeared as a Man in the Prancing Pony smoking when Merry walks over to his friends' table with a pint. *Zoe Hartley - double and stand-in, appeared as a Hobbit looking for a kiss in the extended edition. *John Howe - conceptional designer for the films, appears as one of the kings of Men holding his ring like it was repulsive. *Billy Jackson - son of Peter Jackson, appears as a young Hobbit listening to Bilbo's story encountering Tom, Bert, and William. *Katie Jackson - daughter of Peter Jackson, appears as a young Hobbit listening to Bilbo's story encountering Tom, Bert, and William. *Peter Jackson - the director, appears as Albert Dreary, a man eating a carrot at the village of Bree. *Alan Lee - conceptional designer and set decorator for the films, appears as one of the nine kings of Men gazing at his ring, in the Prologue *Rich Mayberry - prosthetics technician for Weta Workshop, portrayed as Linnar, one of the seven Dwarf Lords. *Jason Secto - pre-viz storyboard shader for Weta Digital, appears as an Elf during the Battle of the Last Alliance. *Tom Walsh - uncle of Fran Walsh, portrayed as Fredegar Bolger. The Two Towers *Daniel Falconer - designer and sculpture for Weta Workshop, cameos as one of the Elven archers from Lothlórien, rushed to help Rohan at Helm's Deep. Half of his face can be seen when Aragorn steps right in front of him. He also appears as another Elf leaving Rivendell. *Calum Gittins - son of Philippa Boyens, portrayed as Haleth who asked Aragorn if his sword was good enough. *Dan Hennah - supervising art director and set decorator, appears as a Man of Rohan busy getting dressed for battle with Alan Lee. *Billy Jackson - son of Peter Jackson, appears as one of the refugee children in the caves of Helm's Deep. *Katie Jackson - daughter of Peter Jackson, appears as one of the refugee children in the caves of Helm's Deep. *Peter Jackson - the director, appeared as a Rohan soldier throwing a spear towards the Uruk-hai who were assaulting the Fortress at Helm's Deep. *Alan Lee - conceptional designer and set decorator, appears as a Man of Rohan busy getting dressed for battle with Dan Hennah. *Henry Mortensen, son of Viggo Mortensen, appears as a Boy of Rohan preparing for battle with Haleth. *Barrie M. Osborne - producer and second unit director, appears as Rohan Soldier throwing rocks at the Uruk-hai, when they tried to smash down the Fortress door with a battering-ram. *Hannah Wood-the sister of Elijah Wood, appears as one of the women refugees in the caves at Helm's Deep. * Elizabeth Moody who played The Mother in Braindead, appears in the extended edition as Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. The Return of the King *Jane Abbott - riding double for Liv Tyler, appears as a woman at the coronation of Aragorn and Arwen in the middle. *Gino Acevedo - Prosthetics director for Weta Workshop, appears as one of the Corsairs of Umbar with Richard Taylor, screaming when the Army of the Dead starts to attack the crew on the ship, in the extended edition. *Alexandra Astin - the daughter of Sean Astin, portrayed as Elanor Gamgee. *Sadwyn Brophy - son of Jed Brophy, portrayed as Aragorn's future son Eldarion in Arwen's vision when she was heading to the Grey Havens. *Zoe Hartley - third assistant director and stand-in for Elijah Wood, appears as an Orc dressing the Witch-king of Angmar. *Andrew Lesnie - director of photography, appears as one of the Corsairs of Umbar, partially visible when Peter Jackson's character comes to tell the captain something. *Billy Jackson - son of Peter Jackson, appears as a child at Minas Tirith watching in silence when Faramir and his men move to Osgiliath. *Katie Jackson - daughter of Peter Jackson, appears as a child at Minas Tirith watching in silence when Faramir and his men move to Osgiliath. *Peter Jackson - the director, appears as one of the Corsairs of Umbar briefly seen walking on deck. In the extended edition, the character gets accidentally shot by Legolas as a "warning" shot. *Maisy McLeod-Riera - daughter of Sarah McLeod, portrayed as Frodo Gamgee. *Henry Mortensen - son of Viggo Mortensen, played as an Orc killed by Gimli and a Gondorian Soldier during the Battle at the Black Gate. *Rick Porras - co-producer, appears as one of the two soldiers who are in charge of the beacons at Minas Tirith and one of the Corsairs of Umbar in the extended edition. *Christian Rivers - visual effects concept designer, appears as one of the two soldiers who are in charge of the beacons at Minas Tirith. *Michael Semanick - re-recording mixer, appears in the extended edition with Howard Shore as Men of Rohan drinking for victory after the Battle of Helm's Deep. *Howard Shore - composer of the soundtrack, appears in the extended edition with Michael Semanick as Men of Rohan drinking for victory after the Battle of Helm's Deep. *Richard Taylor - creative supervisor of Weta Workshop who appears as one of the Corsairs of Umbar with Gino Acevedo, screaming when the Army of the Dead starts to attack the crew on the ship, in the extended edition. *Royd Tolkien - the great-grandson of J.R.R. Tolkien who portrayed a ranger at Osgiliath. The Hobbit (films) The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey *Ruby Acevedo-the daughter of Gino Acevedo, appeared as a young Hobbit in the Old Took's birthday party in the extended edition. *Glenn Boswell-the stunt coordinator, appeared as a Dwarf Miner in Erebor who finds the Arkenstone. *Sonia Forbes-Adam-former wife of James Nesbitt, portrayed as Belladonna (Took) Baggins in the flashback with young Bilbo Baggins in the extended edition. *Dan Hennah-the set decorator of the films, portrayed as Gerontius "The Old" Took in the flashback with young Bilbo Baggins in the extended edition. *Katie Jackson-daughter of Peter Jackson, appeared as a Hobbit in the Old Took's birthday party in the extended edition. *Peter Jackson-the director of the film series, appeared as a Dwarf running from Erebor after the dragon Smaug invaded the mountain. *Honor McTavish-the daughter of Graham McTavish, appeared as a young Hobbit in the extended edition. *Mary Nesbitt-the younger daughter of James Nesbitt, appears as a young girl in the city of Dale. *Peggy Nesbitt-the older daughter of James Nesbitt, appears as a young girl in the city of Dale. *Ella Olssen-the daughter of Jabez Olssen, appeared as a young Hobbit at the market near the Green Dragon Inn in the extended edition. *Jabez Olssen-the editor for the film series, appeared as a Dwarf from Erebor after the dragon Smaug invaded the mountain. *Sabin Olssen-the son of Jabez Olssen, appeared as a young Hobbit at the market near the Green Dragon Inn in the extended edition. *Louis Serkis-the younger son of Andy Serkis, appeared as a young Hobbit in the Old Took's birthday party in the extended edition. *Ruby Serkis-the daughter of Andy Serkis, appeared as a Hobbit in the Old Took's birthday party in the extended edition. *Sonny Serkis-the oldest son of Andy Serkis, appeared as a young Hobbit in the Old Took's birthday party in the extended edition. *Kiran Shah-Martin Freeman's scale double, portrayed as the Goblin Scribe in Goblin-Town. *Amelia Taylor-the daughter of Richard Taylor, appeared as a young Hobbit at the market near the Green Dragon Inn in the extended edition. *Samuel Taylor-the son of Richard Taylor, appeared as a young Hobbit at the market near the Green Dragon Inn in the extended edition. *Eric Vespe-quint from Ain't It Cool News, portrayed as Fredegar Chubb in the extended edition. *Ruby Vincent-the daughter of Ra Vincent, appeared as a young Hobbit in the extended edition. *Tui Vincent-the son of Ra Vincent, appeared as a young Hobbit in the extended edition. The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug *John Colbert-the youngest son of Stephen Colbert, appears as a young Lake-town spy. *Peter Colbert-the oldest son of Stephen Colbert, appears as a young Lake-town spy. *Stephen Colbert-a fan of J.R.R. Tolkien's work, appears as a Lake-town spy wearing eye-patch knocking on the door with a walking stick. Originally, Colbert wanted a major role in the movie but did not get the part. *Katie Jackson-the daughter of Peter Jackson, portrayed as Betsy Butterbur, the wife of Butterbur Snr. in the beginning of the film who serves Gandalf and Thorin II Oakenshield. *Peter Jackson-the director of the film series, reprised his role as Albert Dreary, eating a carrot after walking from a pub looking drunk as the camera sweeps through the village of Bree. *Alan Lee-the concept designer for the films, appeared as one of the Lake-town musicians playing music before Thorin and Company leave to the Lonely Mountain. *Evelyn McGee-the wife of Stephen Colbert, appears as a Lake-town spy. *Jabez Olssen-the editor of the film series, portrayed as a fish monger which Bard the Bowman pays for fish in order to sneak in the Dwarves. *Zane Weiner-the producer of the film series, appeared as a Lake-town spy. *Peter Jackson and his wife Fran Walsh‘s pugs are seen walking on the quay in Lake-town. The Battle of the Five Armies * Peter Jackson appeared as the father of Bilbo Baggins on Bilbo's picture in Bag End. * Fran Walsh appeared as the mother of Bilbo Baggins on Bilbo's picture in Bag End. * Katie Jackson appeared in the prologue as a Lake-town citizen. * Shane Rangi, a stuntman who worked in a lot of Peter Jackson's movies, appeared as a Lake-town Refugee. * Calum Gittins, son of Philippa Boyens and Paul Gittins appeared as an Elvish warrior in the Extended Edition of the movie. Gallery The Lord of the Rings film trilogy The Fellowship of the Ring Fotr0137.jpg|Billy Jackson and Katie Jackson as cute Hobbit children. Albert Dreary.jpg|Peter Jackson as Albert Dreary. The Return of the King Billy Jackson 1.gif|Sadwyn Brophy as Eldarion. Screen shot 2010-03-25 at 2.52.43 PM.png|Peter Jackson as one of the Corsairs of Umbar Minastirithguard1.jpg|Christian Rivers as one of the Gondor Tower Guards. The Hobbit film trilogy The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Glenn Boswell.jpg|Glenn Boswell as the Dwarf Miner. Category:Actors Category:Cinema